


Blind Trust

by Jessica9688



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short Story, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica9688/pseuds/Jessica9688
Summary: A realisation that could have been acquired eons ago.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Blind Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamBlueCookies7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamBlueCookies7/gifts).



> Seriously, this is just a little test, a drabble heavily inspired by the transformers.

I was born blind, along with my 40 million brothers. Only I learnt to see. I wasn’t literally blind but naïve to the truth. I was made for war as a front-line soldier. My creation day was shared with all my brothers, all onlined and primed, thrown onto the battlefield against the Klodgegun. We were all ‘Made for War (MW)’, given a serial code, a gun and a pat on the shoulder saying, ‘get out there’. I was called Phil, short for Philosopher, because, well... I thought. A lot more than my fellow MW’s did anyway. I asked questions, probably far too many than my superiors liked.

One time I asked the enemy, ‘why do we fight?’. I was stranded deep underground, below the Hurxian Catacombs. Death’s countdown was ticking its timer in the form of a bomb on the wall. Darkness encased the small cavern and the bomb’s clock lit up falling dust particles in fire red. But I wasn’t alone in my close encounter to the afterlife, a Klodgegun sat next to me, glowing in the red light as he tried to disarm the bomb. It was tense, I was staring at him wide eyed, as he focused on cutting the wires with his two remaining arms. I’d never seen one up close before, non-hostile and dangerously wounded. The Klodgeguns were a horrifying group, their name brought shattered nightmares to my mind and shivers down my spine. They’d rather fight to their doom than give up their guns, their wings. I heard stories of them bombing the nurseries in Julkin, no warning, no threat, it was a civilian city, far from the war. No survivors were found, just little bodies scattered as far as the eye could see. There I sat with the Klodgegun, waiting for him to turn around and whip out his blaster. Then he spoke, “Ay, ya Dihxo, all ya Elchirdes so useless or just ya?”

At first I didn’t know what to say. I argued, the Elchirdes had accomplished way more than the Klodgeguns, if anything the Klodgeguns were the going backwards. He just scoffed, “So it’s just ya then.”

The first thought I had was ‘I’ll show him,’ but I just huffed. The Klodgegun managed to cut the wire and the ticking stopped, the dark cavern filled with small strained breathes and pained gasps. His body slouched opposite mine, pitifully weak and shaking. He looked like a sad gruesome turbokit, with two of his arms torn off. “Come over here then.” I beckoned him over. He stared at me for a considerable time before shuffling over and I started patching him up with meagre first aid skills. That’s when I started doubting if we were truly different like our superiors wanted us to believe. I wanted to believe them to be the monsters under my bed, but if that’s true then I am the monster under theirs too. The question was pounding in my head, or was that the head wound?

When his wounds had gauze he said, “Right, gimme that, your turn.” He was in the middle of sticking a patch over my head injury when I ask the question, why do we fight? I could feel him freeze above me. “Aw jeez kid, just maybe cos ya an Elchirde, an’ Aah’m a Klodgegun.”

“No, no, but seriously…”

He turned his head to look me in the eyes, he looked stumped, like I confused him. “Read a history book kid.”

All we do is hurt each other! All I know is inflict pain or be IN pain! Why don’t we just stop!”

“Cos it’s more complicated than ya think, ya young, ya stupid and ya don’t know a thing. The Elchirdes want war, they embrace it, I fight ta stop them.” I felt the anger bubble in me, at this thing that thought it knew me, at this thing that accused my faction of such horrors. The Elchirdes created me, I lived because they graced me with life. Years in the future I look back and realise, this Klodgegun wasn’t wrong, I was blind.

“What about younglings, huh? At Julkin? Suppose they wanted the war? Did they get what was coming?” I spat at him, jerking away from him as much as I could in my damaged state

“Aah know we’ve done some sluck but tha Elchirdes’ hands ain’t clean eitha. Settle down for Dihxon’s sake! Ya’ll ruin ya stitches…” he had a faraway look in his eyes, “Aah don’t agree with everything that’s been done in this war, both sides are glixxed ta hell an’ back. But one thing stands, tha Elchirdes must fall.”

“Why?”

“They want us ta be blind, ta deceive us. I fight ta have tha right of bein’ safe in ma home an’ have a just, fair government. One that won’t take sides. Not that ya’d know kid.” No, I hadn’t known. I had never even seen a glimpse of our home, especially not before the war. I quieted down after that, till the rescue team arrived and took the Klodgegun into Elchirdes custody. I will never forget his face, his march, as if walking to his own funeral.

When the leader of the Elchirdes defeated the Klodgeguns in battle I cheered. The war was over… I made it. I thought back to that Klodgegun, would he not be safe if he was an Elchirdes? Then during the clean-up of the battle, I saw the Klodgeguns, kneeling in a line. 

They were pleading, begging. But… that wasn’t right – they’d rather fight to the death than give up their pride. The soldiers were sneering and laughing, nuzzles of their blasters against their foreheads. I walked over and I asked what was going on, the war’s over. “Direct Orders,” one smirked, nudging his gun against his prisoner’s head.

“Who?” I had asked.

“Above,” The other grunted, then fired. The line of Klodgeguns fell, some screamed. “NEXT,” He yelled, as if a normal occurrence.

“All Klodgeguns are to be eradicated, jurisdiction of the Higher Elchirdes,” the first stated. I couldn’t comprehend it. I had come to realise that the Klodgeguns weren’t that different to us. To this day I cannot live with my decisions. But how was I to know, I was blind, and my brothers still hadn’t seen the horrors, that we’re not better than them by doing this.

I blanched, horrified. “Ah! No, you can’t!”

“Eh? Why not?”

“It’s wrong, can’t you see!”

“My eyes work fine. Now stand back.” The next line of Klodgeguns had been aligned. BANG! They fell.

I fled, everywhere I turned there was a line full of Klodgeguns. Sure they had hurt me, but I hurt them too. Why couldn’t they see that? I dedicated the start of my life to a cause I was blind to. From then on, I promised to reveal the truth, give them the sight they lack.


End file.
